1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to impact platforms, and more particularly to a height adjustable impact platform for drop testing.
2. Description of Related Art
Drop testing is where some parts or an assembly of a product are made to fall from a certain height, to see how well the product withstands impacts. In a conventional drop test, the product is above an impact area and allowed to drop. The impact area is at a fixed height, so blocks are utilized for changing the height of the impact area. This method adds to the cost of testing.
What is needed, therefore, is an adjustable impact platform for use in a drop test.